Jerry Morlund, Wave
by Miss Freeze
Summary: The sequel to Mythicus Chronicles is finally here! Timothy meets his brother, but will an important mission tear them apart? Geez, what a crappy summary.
1. Default Chapter

Here is the long awaited sequel to the Mythicus Chronicles. You'd better like it. Disclaimer: I own everybody!!!! Heehehehe! Except for the X-Men, mumblegrumble.  
  
With The Gang  
  
Jerry was running, those bad men were trying to get him, Mommy had told him to run. The bad men were chasing him towards the beach. He could get away if he could just reach the water.  
  
The searchlights found him and men pulled out tranquilizer guns and started firing at him. It was now or never. Jerry plunged into the salty water, swimming towards the bottom as fast as he could.  
  
A dart pierced his back, drugging him. A man pulled him out of the water, then everything went black.  
  
When he woke up again, he was in a tank full of water, with tubes and wires sticking into him everywhere. People in lab coats were milling around in the room outside of the tank. Some of them looked at him sympathetically, but other just snickered.  
  
Later, they took him out of the tank and were poking even more wires and tubes into him. He hurt all over. After a few days of the tank, they took him to what looked like a hospital room. He was strapped to the bed and had a guard monitoring him every second. They took notes everytime he moved.  
  
He still hurt. One day, someone came into his room, and it wasn't just the relief guard. This person was tall, very tall, and was wearing a nice business suit. The person talked with his guard for a few minutes then helped the guard to unstrap him from the bed.  
  
He walked with the man down the hall and into a very dark room. Their were men with masks on in the room. The man with the suit helped him onto the table that took up most of the room.  
  
One of the men with masks was putting something into a large needle. Intense pain shot through his whole body when the man stuck the needle into him.  
  
"Noooooo!" Jerry screamed, sitting straight up in his bed, covered in sweat.  
  
"Baby," murmured Abby Kay, his girlfriend and bed partner. "Did you have another nightmare?" she whispered, brushing the hair off of his sweaty forehead.  
  
"I'm okay," he murmured before going back to sleep.  
  
The rest of "The Gang" as they liked to call themselves, had assembled in the shadows of the old mall to discuss "business."  
  
"Jer man's been havin' nightmares again," Rufus Tin snickered as he disappeared and then reappeared next to Jerry. "Whats the matter Jer?" he cackled. "Is Abby really that scary?"  
  
Jerry looked at his girlfriend. Sure, her multiple nosepiercings were a little startling, as was her bright pink hair that stuck out from her head in every place except the top, but she wasn't the reason he had nightmares.  
  
Jerry shook his head dumbly and stared at the cracked asphalt beneath his feet.  
  
"Can it, Invisible," Corrince Snapper growled. He was the leader of the small group because he had the power to see the future.  
  
"Anyva," Terra Glafe snarled, she was having a hard time dealing with her power of creating two people out of her personality and was crankier than usual. "Meff with Jurry and u meff zif me."  
  
Rufus turned his back and mocked the girl's strange way of talking. No one knew where Terra had come from, but when they had met her she hadn't known a lick of English.  
  
Yippee! Hope you like it! Please review! 


	2. New Boss, New Jobs

Shout outs! Freckles91: Um, I've actually written out this whole story already, though it might be different from the original version. I'm just going to put up the next few chapters so sit back and enjoy. Disclaimer: Wait! I own everything that I've mentioned so far!  
  
New Boss, New Jobs  
  
"Why did you call this meeting anyway?" asked Michael Drenje, holding his wife Clara close keep warm in the rain.  
  
"Because we've got a new job to do," Corrince snapped.  
  
"Ewww! The Snapper snapped!" Rufus cackled as he went invisible and went to poke the other boy in the face.  
  
Corrince stared at nothing for a moment and then reached out and grabbed hold of Rufus while he was still invisible.  
  
"Yow!" Rufus howled and made himself visible as his leader sunk his claws into his finger. "I take it back! Owowowow!"  
  
Corrince smirked and let go of Rufus' finger.  
  
"I'm The Prophet remember," Corrince warned. "I know everything that you're going to do before you even know."  
  
Rufus just glared at him and sucked at his bleeding finger.  
  
"Just like you knew I was coming to offer you a job," a sinister figure stepped out of the shadows and made his presence known.  
  
"Gang, meet Nightmare," Corrince announced.  
  
Uploading the next few in rapid succession... 


	3. Andrew Joiner

What do you think of my gang of freaks? Oops, hehe, I mean mutants. Nightmare! Evil! Wanted to kill him last time! Creep! Sorry, Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Arg, if I mention anything thats not mine then its not mine.  
  
Andrew Joiner  
  
"My real name is Andrew Joiner," the tall, muscular man introduced himself. "And I would like to recruit you for a mission."  
  
"Will we get paid for it?" Clara Drenje asked, though she wasn't a mutant, the petite brunette was useful for her monetary skills.  
  
"Yes," Nightmare assured her.  
  
"How much?" she pushed.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Clara huffed and snuggled closer to her hubby as they all got drenched.  
  
"Whats the mission?" Rufus asked, disappearing and then reappearing next to Nightmare.  
  
"Ever heard of the X-Men?"  
  
Hahahahaha! I'm going to leave you hanging again! Just Kidding!  
  
"Who are the X-Men?" Michael asked suspiciously, though he didn't want to admit it, this guy just plain creeped him out. That guy made him want to spit mucus from his mouth, which he could do because he was Mucus.  
  
"The X-Men are a group of mutants who believe that mutants and normal humans should co-exist together in peace," Andrew explained. "We are going to help them with their cause."  
  
Corrince squinted his eyes, he was getting a glimpse of the future. A house, a mansion to be more exact, a bald man in a wheelchair, lots of kids, happy kids, and her, beautiful, beautiful her. This future had to be good if she was gonna be there.  
  
"We're in," he said, opening his eyes wide again.  
  
Andrew smiled.  
  
"Perfect." 


	4. We're Going To New York

Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Have you noticed that I own everything so far? Okay, I did mention the X-Men, and I don't own them. Boohoo.  
  
We're Going To New York  
  
While Nightmare was in the 'office' discussing the mission with Corrince, the rest of the gang was milling about in the outer room of their apartment building.  
  
"What do you think they're doing in there?" Rufus muttered. "They've been in there for an hour!"  
  
Jerry was sitting in a rusty metal lawn chair, his hands folded in his lap.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Abby asked, kneeling next to him and gently rubbing his back.  
  
Jerry shrugged her off and continued to stare at his hands. Abby didn't go away, but kept rubbing his back.  
  
"Come on baby," she whispered in his ear. "You can tell me."  
  
Jerry sighed and pulled his girlfriend into his lap. He snuggled his chin into her shoulder.  
  
"My mom and dad were going to put me in this man Xavier's school fourteen years ago," he told her," but then I was taken." A shudder ran through his body as he remembered all of the experiments and things that were done to him in the years that he had been at the Friends Of Humanity laboratories.  
  
"Its okay baby," Abby whispered, kissing him on the cheek and rubbing her fingers against the stubble that grew on his chin. "Its all over now."  
  
Presently, Corrince and Andrew came out of the 'office' with news.  
  
"We're going to New York," Corrince announced.  
  
I'm sorry but most of these chapters are really short. But there's quite a few of them. 


	5. Staring Gobsmacked

Roll the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone but the X-Men.  
  
Staring Gobsmacked  
  
Needless to say, the drive from Boston to Westchester was a little long. Especially if your driving with Rufus. The annoying mutant kept making himself invisible and touching the girls in embarrassing places, them reappearing next to the driver. After several hours, this gets old.  
  
"Vit it!" Terra yelled as Rufus smacked her butt for the umpteenth time that hour.  
  
"Whats 'vit it'?" Rufus snickered as he reappeared, sitting next to Corrince who was driving.  
  
"Vit it!" Terra screamed.  
  
"Quit it," Jerry interpreted, pounding Rufus in the back.  
  
And so the ride went for hours and hours, taking frequent stops for gas, switch of drivers and potty breaks. When the gang finally arrived at the Xavier Institute, they were hot, cranky, and awed.  
  
"Woooo," Abby breathed, staring at the enormous mansion with her mouth agape.  
  
"Gee wiz," Clara agreed, pressing her face against the window.  
  
The big van pulled to a stop in front of the mansion and the mutants staggered out like prisoners getting their first glimpse of light in years.  
  
Scott Summers jogged up from the back lawn and stopped when he noticed the crowd of people staring at the mansion.  
  
"Are you guys lost?" he asked them.  
  
"God I hope not," answered a strange looking girl with nose rings and pink hair. "God I hope not."  
  
Scott stiffled a growl and walked up to the oldest one, a tall brunette man who was squinting his eyes and whispering: "She's here. She's here."  
  
"What do you people want?" Scott all but yelled at the man.  
  
Corrince snapped out of his reverie and stared at a teenage boy with red shades.  
  
"What?" Corrince asked him, a little annoyed that he had been disturbed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" shades asked between clenched teeth.  
  
"Ve wan to fee Munster Xavier," Terra informed him.  
  
"What?" shades stared at her like she was a freak. Maybe she was, but so was he.  
  
"We're here to see Mister Charles Xavier," Jerry butted in.  
  
Scott glared at the strange group then stomped up the Institute steps.  
  
"You coming?" he called over his shoulder. The strange bunch snapped awake and ran up the steps after him.  
  
"Gosh!" Michael whispered as they stepped into the foyer. "Its even big on the inside!"  
  
Scott humpfed and ran off down the hall.  
  
Someone yelling upstairs caught the gang's attention.  
  
"Kurt! Like, give me that back!"  
  
"I didn't take it Katzchen, honest!"  
  
And with that, a blue fuzzy kid appeared in a cloud of sulfur on the end of the banister.  
  
Should I leave you here? Naw!  
  
Clara screamed and Michael spat slime at the demon creature, and Terra divided herself and stood in front of Abby to protect her. Jerry bunched his fists and prepared to fight the thing one on one as it flew off the banister.  
  
Rufus suddenly reappeared behind the demon and grabbed it by the arms. With a bamf and a cloud of smoke, Rufus and the thing disappeared and reappeared on the chandelier. Rufus fell with a scream as the thing released him. Corrince stood under his friend and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Come down and fight us fairly!" Jerry called up to the thing.  
  
"Fairly?" the thing mocked. "How can one against seven be fair?"  
  
"Whats going on here?" growled a menacing voice, and a short, but muscular man stepped into the foyer, metallic claws protruding from his knuckles.  
  
A skinny brunette girl appeared at the top of the steps, her face as pink as her shirt.  
  
"Kurt I'm gonna," she started but stopped when she saw the gang.  
  
"Stop!" cried a voice.  
  
Everyone's eyes stared at the bald man in a wheel chair with shades standing behind him.  
  
"Kurt, please get off of the chandelier, they won't hurt you," the bald man chuckled. Then he turned to face the gang.  
  
"Welcome to my school, I am Professor Charles Xavier and these are my students, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, and Logan."  
  
"I am called Prophet, and these are Mucus and his wife, Pink, Wave, Split and Invisible."  
  
Now I'm going to leave you. Who saw that coming? Corrince did! Sorry, lame joke! 


	6. Shocking News

Shout outs! Or 'out' Freckles91: Yes, it does seem as if you are the only person reviewing. Hmm. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: This is really stupid, writing a disclaimer when I own just about everything. Hmpf. Well, I don't own the X-Men.  
  
Shocking News  
  
"Like, what are your powers?" Kitty asked as she came down the steps.  
  
Terra's alternate self morphed back into the original and she stared up at Kitty.  
  
Rufus smirked.  
  
"Want me to demonstrate mine?" he asked.  
  
Corrince smacked him in the face.  
  
"What!?" Rufus protested. "I was just joking!"  
  
"You can't fool me like that," Corrince growled, "I can see the future."  
  
"Really? Cool!" Kurt exclaimed as he flipped off of the chandelier to stand in front of the group.  
  
Abby flinched as she stared at the deformed hand that he stretched out for her to shake.  
  
Jerry took his hand instead.  
  
"I can control water and breath under water," he told the strange looking youth.  
  
Kurt gaped at him, as did Kitty and Scott.  
  
"What?" he asked, recoiling slightly. "Why are you all staring like that?"  
  
Logan looked the boy up and down. The boy would be about twenty-six, same age as Timothy's brother. This kid had blue hair, but his eyes were the same blue-green as Timothy's.  
  
"Should we tell shifty?" Logan grunted.  
  
"Shifty?" Jerry repeated, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
  
"He'll be coming shortly," the professor observed as Timothy, Jamie, and Sam charged down the stairs, Jennifer hard on their heels.  
  
"I'm gonna freeze all of you so bad that you won't wake up until Hell freezes over!" Jennifer Freeze screamed at the boys.  
  
"No you won't," Jean Grey informed her as she marched after the foursome.  
  
"Who are they?" Jamie Madrox asked when he spotted the newcomers. Sam Guthrie bumped into him and three more Jamies popped out of the original.  
  
"Darn," the Jamies fussed. "Now what do we do?" One of the Jamies popped, leaving only three.  
  
Terra was staring at the identical boys in fascination.  
  
"He ban ro dag tu?" she asked.  
  
The X-Men all stared at her.  
  
"She said: 'He can do that too'," Clara translated.  
  
"Terra's power is similar to Jekyll and Hyde," Corrince explained. "She can divide herself into two people, then put herself back together when she wants to."  
  
"Oh," Jamie blinked. "I just duplicate when someone hits me." Timothy gave him a light punch and another Jamie appeared. "See?"  
  
Jerry was staring at Timothy with rapt attention.  
  
"Whats up Jer man?" Rufus asked.  
  
'He looks just like I did before I got my powers,' Jerry thought to himself. 'Those curls that Mom always teased me about, those eyes she always loved. Wonder who that kid is?'  
  
"He is your younger brother Wave," Xavier told him. "His name is Timothy, he was born shortly after you were taken."  
  
Jerry stared at the bald man, wondering how he had known what he was thinking.  
  
Timothy stared at Jerry, wondering if what the professor said was really true.  
  
"You're my brother!" he shrieked and launched himself at the older boy.  
  
Jerry stared down at the pixie that was hugging him. He carefully detached himself from the sparkley little thing and began to back away.  
  
"This can't be true," he gasped, his eyes bugged in disbelief. "My parents would have come and told me if I had a little brother. They would have."  
  
"They couldn't tell you," the professor explained. "They didn't know where you were or how to reach you. I'm sure if they could, they would have told you about your little sister too."  
  
Jerry gaped at the bald man just before running out of the mansion.  
  
Putting up the next few in rapid succession... 


	7. Catching Up With Family

I don't know if this is good news or not, but I've decided to write more! Whats that? Its bad news? Jerk! Arg, oh well! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own this, I own this, oops! don't own that, I own this, another thing I don't own...  
  
Catching Up With Family  
  
Timothy stared at the closed door after Jerry had run out. He morphed back into a boy and sniffed.  
  
"Go get him shrimp!" Rufus snapped. "You're his bro!" Corrince nodded his agreement.  
  
Timothy stared at the strange young men, unsure if he should follow their advice. Professor Xavier caught his eye and gestured towards the door and Timothy immediately ran out of the mansion and raced after his brother.  
  
Jerry stormed down the steps and headed towards the nearby woods. 'I don't have a brother and sister,' he thought fiercely to himself. 'Why oh why did they have to take me?' This last sentence was thought as Jerry stopped a few yards into the woods and knelt down on the forest floor to collect his bearings.  
  
He looked up when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Timothy, his brother. His brother. He smiled slightly as he thought that it would have been nice to have had a brother during his few years at the Friends Of Humanity laboratory.  
  
Timothy stopped next to his brother, his eyes brimming with tears. When Jerry made no move to get up, the little boy flung his arms around his neck and cried on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"I've always wanted an older brother," Timothy sobbed. "And now I have one!"  
  
Jerry choked back tears of his own as he patted his brother's trembling back.  
  
"Its okay buddy," he whispered hoarsely, almost overcome by his emotions. "Its okay buddy."  
  
When Timothy had calmed down somewhat he stared into his brother's eyes and asked quietly:  
  
"Where have you been all these years?"  
  
Jerry cleared his throat and looked out into the forest, as if seeing memories of his past.  
  
"I was taken by the Friends Of Humanity when I was twelve," he said quietly. "They experimented on me and tried to enhance my mutation to become some 'super soldier' or something. After two years they had me perfected by their standards, I had complete control of my mutations and knew my limitations. That was when they asked me to join them, support them in their cause. To rid the world of mutants." He paused to chuckle slightly. "They were rather put out when I told them 'no'. They were going to kill me, but Corrince and his gang saved me. Six of them died trying to save me."  
  
Jerry stopped and stared at the forest's leafy canopy, holding back tears.  
  
"They were all willing to give up their lives to save a fellow mutant from the hands of the Friends group. I stayed with them and helped them in any way I could. Our band kept shrinking and growing as members were lost in the fight against the Friends. Corrince, Pink, the rest of the gang and I are all thats left. So we came here." He stopped again and smiled at his little brother. "Its not too boring living here is it?" he asked.  
  
Timothy smiled and wiped away his tears.  
  
"Nope," he replied. "Actually its really neat! We get trained how to use our powers, and go on missions, and its really cool!" the little boy was morphing into things as he got more and more excited. "This one time, we were playing cards and we got captured! And they just waltzed right in and let us out like they were going to the mall! And there's this girl named Rogue, and she's really pretty! She saved me from bullies, twice! And there's Mister Logan, and Storm and Mr. McCoy, and ..." Timothy kept talking even as Jerry stopped listening.  
  
Suddenly the older boy laughed, causing Timothy to stop talking and stare at him.  
  
"What?" Timothy asked, his face betraying his confusion.  
  
Jerry chuckled and mussed up Timothy's curls. "I used to talk like that all the time. Just going on and on until Mom or Dad would tell me to stop. They kept saying I'd run out of words and be mute one day." Timothy's eyes widened in fear. "No they were just kidding!" Jerry assured him, holding his brother tight. "They just couldn't stand it!"  
  
"Wanna go back to the mansion now?" Timothy asked, standing up. "They might be getting worried."  
  
Jerry stood up to and brushed himself off. "How about we take a walk in the woods and you tell me about your life?" he suggested. Timothy nodded and they strode off into the forest. "Well, I don't remember much when I was a baby, but Mom always said I was a handful. And when Kary was born I would play with her all the time..." Timothy kept talking as they walked even further into the woods.  
  
"What are they doin' Chuck?" Logan asked the older telepath.  
  
"They're talking," Professor Xavier smiled.  
  
Nice long one there. 


	8. Settling In

Settling In  
  
When Timothy and Jerry finally got back to the mansion it was dinner time.  
  
"Where's Rufus?" Jerry asked as he and his brother sat down at the enormous table with the X-Men and the new mutants.  
  
"Ouch!" Amara exclaimed. "Something bit me!"  
  
Corrince rolled his eyes. "Rufus! If you don't sit down right now I'll tell everyone about that dream that I had about your future wife!"  
  
A very frightened Rufus appeared in the chair next to Corrince. The older mutant snickered.  
  
"You never told me about that one," Clara smiled, leaning closer to Corrince as she watched the color drain from Rufus' face.  
  
"Don't you tell her!" he screamed as Corrince cupped his hand to Clara's ear.  
  
Very tiny.... 


	9. Corrince's Vision

Author's Note: I'm not sure if the little couple I mention ever happened, after all my charcter was never in the comics or anything else!  
  
Corrince's Vision  
  
Rufus was hyperventilating and had the funniest look on his face.  
  
"You'd better not tell her or I'll terrorize this place!" Rufus cackled, his eyes bugging out and sweat dripping from his forehead.  
  
Corrince laughed and patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Don't worry," he chuckled. "Its still our secret." Rufus calmed down and sighed.  
  
"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Ororo Munroe called as she waltzed into the dining room, smiling happily.  
  
Corrince inhaled sharply as he stared at his old crush. He stood up to offer her a chair when his mind's eye was flooded with a vision.  
  
A night, filled with stars, a young couple laughing together as they strolled down a lamplit street. A gang of hoodlums comes out of the shadows and attacks the couple. Blood, blood everywhere. The woman leaned over and strokes the man's face before she dies.  
  
"Noooooo!" Corrince screamed when the vision ended. "Noooo!"  
  
The professor and Jean winced as they caught the fear and rage that was projecting off of the mutant.  
  
"No!" Corrince ran over to Ororo, knocking over his chair in his haste. "No! I won't let that happen to you!" He grabbed her in a protective embrace and rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
The X-Men and The Gang stared openmouthed at Corrince's display. Jerry stood up and walked quietly over to his now weeping friend.  
  
"What was your dream this time?" he asked quietly, trying to pry Corrince's fingers off of Ororo's blouse.  
  
Corrince stared at his comrade with wide eyes. "Don't make me let go, don't make me let go," he whispered, closing his eyes and burying his face in Ororo's shoulder.  
  
Short one... 


	10. Hmm Just a minute, I'm thinking!

Thank you freckles for reading and reviewing...On with the fic!  
  
Hmm. Just a minute, I'm thinking!  
  
Corrince continued to embrace Ororo until Rufus and Jerry gently pried him off. The shaken prophet sank into his chair and rocked back and forth, his eyes hollow and frightened.  
  
"Has this ever happened before?" Ororo asked quietly.  
  
Jerry shook his head. "I guess he had a vision that scared him," he muttered. "Where do we get to stay?" he turned to the professor trying to change the subject.  
  
Charles opened his eyes and looked up at the blue haired mutant. He rolled away from the table and sighed.  
  
"We don't have enough bedrooms even if we doubled up," he told him. "But there are a lot of cots in one of subbasements, perhaps we can put you there?" Jerry nodded his approval. "Good, follow me."  
  
The Gang followed Logan and Charles down into one of the basements of the huge mansion.  
  
"How will we be able to find our way back?" Abby asked nervously.  
  
The professor smiled. "I'll give you a map. Don't worry, its not all that easy to get lost down here whatever you may think." Then the two X-Men left The Gang to themselves.  
  
"You okay Corrince?" Michael asked quietly, disturbed at the sight of his leader in such a state. "Corrince?" The prophetic mutant didn't answer, he just kept rocking back and forth on his cot.  
  
Jerry sighed and sat down on his cot too. Abby sat next to him and ruffled his blue hair. "Whatcha thinkin' baby?"  
  
Jerry sighed. "Its just that I finally found a place where I have real family and now Corrince has to do this," he chuckled humorously as he glanced at their leader.  
  
Abby snuggled up closer to him. "You don't think we're your family?"  
  
"No, no, I mean now I've found my brother, and I have a sister and parents too. Its just so wonderful to have a family that loves you after years of being a lab experiment." He stopped and sighed. "I just hope all that never happens to Timmy. He seems like a good kid."  
  
Next chappies coming up in rapid succession... 


	11. Chit Chat And One Dead Mutant

Where were we? Oh yes, once upon a time...wait...thats my other fic! Sorry! Here goes!  
  
Chit Chat And One Dead Mutant  
  
"Its okay baby," Abby whispered, snuggling closer to Jerry. "These people are gonna take care of him. Heck, they'll probably figure out whats eating Corrince. You'll see. I like these people."  
  
Jerry looked up at her and smiled. "I'm so darn lucky I have a gal like you," he told her. "What about you? Your power is similar to Corrince's, have you had any visions yet?"  
  
Abby bit the inside of her lip thoughtfully. "I saw, Corrince die," she said finally, her voice cracked with emotion.  
  
"Aw babe," Jerry hugged his girlfriend tight and kissed her forehead. "He's not gonna die, you just wait."  
  
"Hey Jer man, your bro's here to see you," Rufus announced, appearing behind the two lovers.  
  
"Hey Tim!" Abby smiled, trying to put on a happy face for the younger mutant. "How ya been?" She hugged her boyfriend's brother tight and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey! I thought you loved me!" Jerry teased. Timothy stuck his tongue out at him and laughed.  
  
"You're jealous!"  
  
"I'll show you jealous shorty!" Jerry hopped off of the cot and ran after his little brother as the shape shifter turned into a young centaur and galloped around the room.  
  
"Behave children," Rufus smirked. "Sheesh, first he's chasing his girlfriend, now he's chasing his brother. Come on!"  
  
Terra socked him in the shoulder playfully. "You dealoose," she told him.  
  
"What?" Rufus rolled his eyes. "I can never understand you woman."  
  
"I thought you couldn't understand women period," Clara laughed.  
  
"Mess with my wife and your dead," Micheal threatened when Rufus grinned and prepared to go invisible.  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
"You k Corri?" Terra asked the prophetic mutant.  
  
"Yeah Terra, I'm fine," he croaked, not sounding okay at all. "I just need some time to get used to living within hearing distance of her."  
  
"Who?" Rufus asked, coming over to the pair. "That cute black lady? I always thought you had a thing for blonds."  
  
Corrince chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did like blonds, but Ororo was different. I've always loved her, I just didn't know how to tell her. When she moved to Xavier's I was crushed. I thought she didn't love me, that she didn't care." He shook his head and seemed to be looking into his past. "I wanted her to stay with me till time crumbled around us, but she wanted to do other stuff with her life." He stopped and sighed. "I"m glad she did, she would have died otherwise." The prophet went silent again and Rufus and Terra took this as their cue to leave.  
  
"Wo," Rufus whispered when they were away from Corrince. "Corrince and Ororo sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage!" The annoying mutant was silenced by a pillow in his face.  
  
"Shut your dumb face!" Corrince laughed, smacking Rufus repeatively with his pillow. "Just shut up!"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the love birds but Chuck wants to see you guys," Logan growled, popping his head through the door.  
  
"Lets go!" Jerry called, tucking Timothy under his arm and following Logan out the door.  
  
"Let me go!" Timothy laughed as they marched up the steps and into the professor's office.  
  
"Ah, thank you for coming," Charles greeted when the Gang had arrived in his study. He gestured to the chairs not taken up by other X-Men. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Rufus grinned and went invisible. All of the girls were on edge, waiting for Rufus to carry out one of his pranks. Much to their surprise, it was Kurt that stood up yelling. "He pulled mien tail!"  
  
Rufus reappeared next to Jerry, laughing behind his hand. Jerry elbowed his mischievous friend in the ribs and sat down in an unoccupied loveseat with Abby. The rest of the Gang found seats so Xavier could begin.  
  
"Thank you. Cerebro has just detected a new mutant, unfortunately, the Friends Of Humanity got to her first. I need some volunteers to help rescue her." Many hands went up, including Jerry, Corrince and Storm. "Good, suit up and meet me in the X-Jet."  
  
As the X-Men filed out of the room, Xavier zeroed in on the Gang and asked them: "Do you have uniforms yet?"  
  
Rufus smirked and went in visible. "Just wait as minute!" he called and the Gang could here his footsteps retreating down the hall. One of the X-girls screamed and Rufus reappeared with a girl's embroidered shawl over his face. "Mine looks something like this," he informed Xavier.  
  
Corrince shook his head and the rest of the Gang held back their laughter as Amara stormed into the office, slapped Rufus and took her shawl back.  
  
"Ouch, love that girl!" Rufus grinned as he held a hand to his red cheek.  
  
"Professor, Rufus is like, pinching me!" Kitty complained when the X-Men and Gang members were all inside the X-Jet and about to take off.  
  
"Where is he pinching you?" Kurt asked, his temper flaring up at the cheekiness of the invisible one.  
  
"Right there!" Rufus cackled, pinching Kurt in the butt. "Yowch!"  
  
"Professor!" the whole jet seemed to cry as they all recieved similar pinches.  
  
Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. "Stay visible or I'll stab you where the sun don't shine, get it bub?" he threatened.  
  
Rufus gulped and sat in his seat, completely visible.  
  
"Thats better."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rufus complained five minutes later, squirming in his seat from boredom.  
  
"Yes," Charles announced as they flew over the Friend's headquarters. Storm created a thick cloud cover and the X-Jet landed on the Friend's front lawn.  
  
The X-Men and Gang members filed out of the jet, awaiting their orders.  
  
"Rogue, Kurt, Evan, Scott, Rufus, Terra, and Abby are in one group, Storm, Jean, Kitty, Logan, Corrince, and Jerry wil be in the second group. Timothy will stay with me in the jet, clear?" Xavier asked the assembled mutants. They all nodded, but Timothy looked somewhat disappointed at being left behind.  
  
Jerry smiled and ruffled his little brother's curly hair. "Its okay squirt," he assured him, "its probably not gonna be any fun anyway." And with that, the two teams walked off into the mist.  
  
Xavier and Timothy went back into the jet to await the outcome of the mission.  
  
"Aw man, you were right, this isn't any fun," Rufus grumbled as Group 1 made their way quietly through the deserted outer halls of the Friend's headquarters.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Scott hissed, the invisible one had long since gotten on everybodies' last nerve. Rufus stick his tongue out like an imature child but kept walking.  
  
"Professor is this it?" Scott whispered into his earpiece. "Yes Scott," came the reply. Scott tried the doorknob, only to find it locked. He quickly blasted a hole in the door and motioned for his team to walk through.  
  
"I feel sorry for the other team," Jerry snickered quietly as his team made their way through a different hallway. "Rufus is such a jerk."  
  
"Shh!" Jean hissed. They had reached the lab door where the new mutant was being experimented on; the other team had gone to rescue any other mutants that were being contained in the horrible place.  
  
Logan stuck out a claw and sheered the lock from the metal door and charged in.  
  
And now I'm going to leave you ...Just kidding!  
  
The younger mutants gaped at the sight of cage upon cage lining the walls of the room they had just entered.  
  
"Come on people," Scott urged them, "we have a job to do." The X-Men and their friends began to search the cages and free the mutants that were locked in them.  
  
Logan had killed most of the scientists and Jean was unstrapping the young mutant on the steel table. Corrince picked up the girl and the team made their way out of the lab and back down the halls to the jet.  
  
Team 1 and the newly freed mutants raced down the halls to meet their friends.  
  
A squad of thirty guards awaited the X-Men as they burst out of the headquarters building. The sound of machine guns shattered the air and several mutants went down.  
  
Spike shot several of the guards with his bone projectiles before he was shot in the leg. Kitty managed to phase through the bullets and take down a few guards before she was knocked unconscious by the butt of a handgun.  
  
Storm cunjured up lightning and hail to rain upon their foes as the X-Men grabbed their wounded and ran towards the X-Jet.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Jerry yelled. "We left Corrince!" He and Storm raced back to find their comrade. Most of the guards had been killed and their bodies lay shrewn about the lawn, along with a few of the mutants that had been imprisoned in the Friend's laboraties.  
  
Jerry choked back a sob when he found his friend. Corrince had been shot several times in the chest, as had the young girl that he was holding. Storm sucked in her breath and tried to pull Jerry away from the sight.  
  
"Noooo! You can't be dead!" Jerry screamed as Logan came up behind them and helped Storm to drag him back to the jet.  
  
Whoa...long chappie... 


	12. Sniffle I can't think of a chapter title...

Awwwww. I made it sad, ow well, thats what geometry does to you. My little brother is singing a sad song for Corrince now. Okay, so its more like bom bom bom, bom bom bom and so on, but anyway! On with the fic!  
  
Sniffle. I can't think of a chapter title. Sniffle.  
  
Jerry was still screaming when Ororo and Logan managed to strap him in his seat and help the X-Jet take off.  
  
"I told you he would die," Abby whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth it her seat. Every member of the Gang felt the tragic loss of their leader. Even Rufus was silent on the ride back to the mansion.  
  
They had managed to rescue three mutants from the Friends Of Humanity, a four year old girl with pointed ears and green hair who could make her every wish come true, a twenty year old with the longer body of an eagle and wings, and a thirty-three year old with telekinetic powers.  
  
When they got back to the mansion, Professor Xavier spoke with the new three about where to find their families. The Gang were all huddled in the rec room, no one saying a word about the mission.  
  
Rufus was buried in a mass of pillows, not feeling his usual self without his leader. Terra was playing a game a game of chess with her opposite self, but neither was very enthusiastic about the game. Micheal and Clara were sitting on a loveseat, their eyes closed. Abby just kept crying on Jerry's shoulder, dismayed about not being able to stop Corrince's death.  
  
Jerry was taking it the worst, he was one of Corrince's first comrades and had been closest to the prophetic mutant. He was going to be the leader now that Corrince was gone and he hadn't said a word to anybody since they had gotten back to the mansion. Presently he stood up and marched towards the professor's office.  
  
"Mr. Xavier, we won't be needing your hospitality anymore," he informed the telepath. "We're going back to our home, we're sorry we troubled you," and with that he marched back into the rec room to his fellows.  
  
"Whats the matter baby?" Abby asked, worried about the look on Jerry's face.  
  
"We're going back home, get your stuff." The Gang jumped up to do as they were bidden and within the next hour strode out the front door to their van. The X-Men were waiting for them.  
  
"You don't have to go," Ororo assured them. "Please, stay?"  
  
Timothy looked on the verge of tears as his brother shook his head and loaded his stuff in the back of the van. "Don't go!" he bawled and launched himself at the taller mutant, hugging him and sobbing.  
  
Jerry ruffled his brother's hair and gently pried him off. He jumped into the front seat of the van and waited till all of his Gang were seated before driving down the long gravel driveway.  
  
Timothy chased them down the lane for a while, begging for his brother to stay. Finally, the van drove out of sight and Timothy sat in the driveway, crying into his hands. Ororo had followed him and knelt down beside him, rubbing his back softly.  
  
"Its okay," she murmured, "I'm sure they'll come back some day." The two X- Men trudged back up to their mansion, thinking back on the ones they had lost.  
  
Nightmare sat on the floor of his old warehouse, cackling to himself about how well his plans were going.  
  
The End  
  
Yes, it is a horrible end. But I have another sequel! 


End file.
